sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:SweeTea
uhh..? ? I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 03:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Hi there .3. not much yo wut about u? I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 04:00, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Das gud. Just move out of my closet plz I am the FROZEN HYBRID. Feel my frozen fury. (talk) 05:14, February 2, 2015 (UTC) Wassup! The Ashen Scourge cannot be defeated so easily. (talk) 05:22, February 2, 2015 (UTC) So... how come you came back? i'm alphonse uprising 07:48, February 2, 2015 (UTC) How come you're back? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 08:53, February 2, 2015 (UTC) So you;re only here for requests? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 23:42, February 2, 2015 (UTC) uM huHue I'm pretty sure you know about the single Seri contest thing so I was wondering if you want to pair Kizzy and Seri together since the other one didn't respond. yeee '' ''Rub a dub a dub in a frickin tub (talk) 03:44, February 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh yeah, sorry I haven't really said anything about him, but yeah I'm still using him. It's just that I don't really use this wiki as much as before. If you want I can upload my most recent photo of him (he will show up in one of my next stories, I've just been busy with school and stuff). [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 00:14, February 5, 2015 (UTC) how should we do it XD? I'm sugoi asf B)) (talk) 00:27, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Wanna do the page roleplay or note roleplay or um idk XD I'm sugoi asf B)) (talk) 00:41, February 5, 2015 (UTC) alright~ GOTTA GO FAST I'm sugoi asf B)) (talk) 01:06, February 5, 2015 (UTC) BEEP BEEP http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Yuukei_Yesterday_✖_R_o_l_e_p_l_a_y_✖ I'm sugoi asf B)) (talk) 01:38, February 5, 2015 (UTC) SWEETEA WHIPS HER HAIR BBY SWEETEA WHIPS HER HAIR BEBEH I'm sugoi asf B)) (talk) 01:50, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Yeah sure! I could post it here on a blog post or something...not sure how long it will be until then, probably sometime this year... And it's okay that you asked! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 02:40, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! [[User:KniroAndTito3915|'"HULK HOGAN IS ONLY COMES"']] [[User talk:KniroAndTito3915|'Talk']] 04:10, February 5, 2015 (UTC) I have a question Sweet...do you still want to keep Markus x Peppermint? Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 03:20, February 11, 2015 (UTC) I just wanted to know because its been so long since we talked about it Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 04:15, February 11, 2015 (UTC) In fact, you can join the RP or we can resume the Private RP Can you feel the Fire? The Flame? The Sun? (ApolloFlare) 15:02, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Pilot X Fiona comeback? Not that I want you back, but I liked a lot our first pairing of Pilot x Fiona, if you remember it. I was thinking, if you are interested to bring it back, since I have a thought, that it's not your fursona anymore. Your DeviantArt profile were deactivated as well, so I decided to contact here. — Megaphantaze (talk) 17:22, June 15, 2015 (UTC) oho Hey, Sweetea! It's Alphonse. It's been a while! :D Hola sweetea, its me! Saren! :3 I've been good! :D -Saren, that one token guy- Welp, we were all sad. Not much happened other the occasional troll, one invasion, chat modship and eventually adminship. Heck, this summer not much went on. -Saren- Eeyup, and no worries. -saren- SWEET! U back? --Sovash100 (let blue fire rain from the heavens) (talk) 01:23, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Sweetea!! Hallo!Zapor888 (talk) 02:23, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Good! Where you been? No not really.Zapor888 (talk) 11:11, August 3, 2015 (UTC) Nah. Everyone kept leaving so it got sorta lonely. I don't really know. Unless we make an RP and peeps start joining. :3 Um...we did a school based RP one time. It was crazy popular, so that may work. Um, any one could work. Also, the school thing could be like one of those types where 6th to 11th graders go. If that fails, we can try plan B. Um, I'll try making it when I have the time. Hey...I'm probably the last person you would want to talk to you. I just wanted to say that it's great to see you again. Anyways, bye and I would prefer that you didn't answer.--PotyKing (talk) 01:21, August 6, 2015 (UTC)Hoodini Um, the whole make an RP thing is going thru a problem. I don't know...I can't think of anything...(sigh) :( Hey, are you still here? Do ya remember me? It's Rage owo If Jesus could walk on water, can he swim on land? (talk) 03:30, March 21, 2018 (UTC)